Family Bonding
by Jocy808
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang live in the village in peace, but what happens when people from Inuyasha's far past start to flow back into their new life's ? Is there a new enemy out there also ? Inutaisho and Izayio live again ? Find out in Inuyasha: Family Bonding. InuxKag, MirxSan, TaixIza
1. Chapter 1

Family Bonding Chapter 1: Normal day in the Village.

Inu POV

It's been a month since Kagome came back the Feudal era. she started training under Keade to become a priestess. She gets up early each morning and goes to study herbs, then she goes around the village helping who she can. Next she goes and helps Sango prepare lunch and take care of her brats, sometimes I follow her, and sometimes I go about my own rounds to scout for demons. We usually spend most of the afternoon together, talking and what not. She told me she defeated all those puny demons called exams and got some paper for it, then got accept for some human school to defeat more demons called classes and more exam demons, but came here instead. She told me her mom understood when she left when she finally saw the well open. Kagome chose me though, she chose to come back to me. I have to ask her. But how do you ask someone that ? Half-Demons aren't meant to have a happily ever after. "Inuyasha!" A happy voice yells to me, I look over from the spot in the sky I was staring at while I was thinking of our new life together. Kagome is running to me after her rounds with Keade. " Hey Kagome." I say with a slight smile. We walk over to Sango's and Miroku's hut for lunch, she is telling me about how this little boy got sick and she knew exactly how to treat him without asking Keade for help. As we get closer to our friend's hut I can smell tears, that usually means Miroku had to tell his girls he was going on a Demon hunt with 'Uncle Doggie' as they like to call me, damn brats get on my nervs, I look over at Kagome she is smiling as she sees the girls running towards her, having brats with Kagome would be worth it though. " Inuyasha, I am sure you already assumed we got a job." Miroku says walking towards us. " What kind of Demon this time ?" Kagome asks while holding the girls hands. " A Demon who seems to be stealing livestock from a village and killing humans who happen to get in its way." Miroku explains, well I guess it's time to go then, I look at Kagome and she smiles up at me, just gets up on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek, " I'll see you when you get back Inuyasha. "She says and starts to walk with the girls, I smile after her. Maybe she is my happily ever after. " Auntie Kagome do you love doggie uncle ?" I hear Hikaru ask Kagome, I wait for her answer. " Yes Hika I do." Kagome says to her, I feel this weird flutter thing in my heart, I want it to go away. " Inuyasha! The demon isn't going to slay itself." Miroku calls back. " Yeah, Yeah I'm coming Miroku." I say as I walk after the monk, Kagome still on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Returning Of Father

Kag POV

"Sango!" I yell as I enter her hut with the girls, "Hi Kagome, I am about to go wash some cloths." She says with her son on her back and a basket on her hip. "Oh I'll come help you, Girls why don't you go play with Rin." I say to them, they smile at each other and run off to go follow the suggestion.

Sango and I look at each other and laugh slightly. "Shall we get going Kagome?" Sango asks, I nod to her and we walk out of the hut. "Kagome, how come you and Inuyasha haven't married ?" Sango asks bluntly on our walk to the river. "I dunno Sango, I mean he shows affection towards me, but he hadn't asked, I thought since I came back we would be together but he hasn't made any move for it."

I look down, why hasn't he asked me?. "Kagome, you know Inuyasha, maybe he thinks you don't want him." I look up at her as she speaks, maybe Sango is right. I mean he had a horrible life before Kikyou accepted him, and then the Kikyou buisness wasn't exactly a happy ending either. "Maybe you are right, Sango." I say with a smile, I grab some of the cloths from Sango, along with a washing board. It's mostly the kids clothing that needs to be washed, since they are messier then the adults. "Kagome." Sango says as she looks over at me standing in a fighting position. "That demonic aura." I say as I stand up. " It's coming fast toward us." Sango says warrily.

Suddenly an orb of light comes to a stop in front of us. A man comes out of the orb; he looks like Sesshomaru but with jagged lines on his cheeks, with a sword on his back. A fluffy cape on his back, shoulder pads with horns on them. "Women name yourselves." He states. "We don't take orders from demons." Sango says standing straight so her son isn't shown, "I will not take pitty on you simply because you are a mother, now name yourselves like I asked." He says giving us a glare that I know well, he acts like Inuyasha, when I first met him. "Kagome and Sango." I yell at him. " At least you want to live. Now tell me if you know of a half demon Inuyasha?" he asks.

"We know of him." Sango says vaguely. " Where does he reside ?" the demon asks, " Why do you want to know ?" I ask still curious why he has these questions. " That is none of your business." He says and with draws his sword, making a turn left. Sesshomaru walks out of the bushes staring at him. He must of came back to see Rin, Is he coming to protect us? "Sesshomaru, what are you doing by a human village ?"

He asks with a slight smirk I also know well, how does he know Sesshomaru? Sango and I stand here questioning everything that is happening in front of us. "Father, how have you come back to the world of the living?" He says ignoring the older demons question "I am not sure son. But I will find the person who did so." He says "Now Sesshomaru who are these woman ?" Sesshomaru walks back to the village " spoiled boy." Sesshomaru's father mutters. "You are Inuyasha's father ?"

he looks at me and nods " Kagome was it ? I am sorry for my rude behavior before." He says as he puts his sword on his shoulder. "So you know of my youngest though humans?" he asks curiously. " Yes Sir, he is a good friend of ours." I say as I walk closer to him. "Really? Glad to hear it." He says with a smile and puts his sword back on to his back. "Give us a second we will grab the cloths and then we can walk to the village?" I say with a smile and he gives me a nod. He stares up into the sky as Inuyasha always does; maybe Inuyasha acts like his Father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding Mother

Inu POV

"That was an easy Demon." I say to Miroku, I carry the rice we ripped the villagers off for. "Yes but normal humans can't deal with any of them." Miroku says with a smile, "I'm just saying we could probably sent Shippo." I say in a gruff tone, I see a woman in pink running towards us, her scent though, It can't be.

"I am a married man, married man, married man." I hear Miroku whisper to himself. "Inuyasha is that you?" she says with a smile, this has to be my mother but how ? the unmother died a long time ago, how is mother alive. " Mother." I say as I drop the rice, and run over to her. " Mother, how have you came back to life ?" I ask her. " I do not know son, all I know is that I am alive." She smiles up at me. " Who are you I don't believe we have been introduced ?" mother says looking at Miroku. "I am Miroku and you My lady ?" he asks her, " Izayoi." Mother smiles again.

" Where are you boys off to ?" She asks curiously. " Our village to our family." Miroku says, I look at him weirdly it's not my family, he gives me a smile. I have a family other than mother? "Let's go then, I'll be so happy if I have grandchildren." Mother says laughing, I blush, "Mother I have no brats." I say to her as I go to pick up the rice that I dropped, she smiles up at me and says "Yet." I sigh to myself Mother's. "So Miroku do you have children then?" Mother asks the monk.

" I do, two girls and one boy." He says with a smile, "Awe! I can't wait to meet them." Mom says excitedly. " Yes, I will be happy to see them again as well." The Monk smiles at my mother. Sigh I don't understand why brats are the topic of our conversation. "How far are we from the village ?" Mother asks curiously, " Well we are just in Inuyashas forest so we should be back soon."

Miroku says looking ahead. "Why is it named Inuyasha's Forest?" Mother looks at me, great. "I was pinned to a tree for fifty years, so humans named it after me." I say broadly. "Why were you pinned to a tree ?" Mother asks again. "That is a long story." I say trying to avoid the subject. "You sound like your father." Mother says angrily. Before I can say anything we reach the opening where the well is, I look at it, the thing that used to prison me from Kagome.

"Why are you staring at the well Inuyasha?" Mother asks me, "Another long story Mother. I think you should meet someone before I explain anything." I smile at her and she looks at me. We walk up the hill and we look at the village, "Yay, we are here." Mother says. "Yes finally." Miroku says. "And you call me impatient." I grunt, Mother gets to meet Kagome. I can't wait for them to meet each other. We walk towards Miroku's hut when we get into seeing distance of their hut something comes flying at us. "Izayio."

The man says quietly, I look at him, he looks like Sesshomaru with different markings on his cheeks. "My Dearest." Mother says, I can smell salt, Mother is crying, must be happy tears like Kagome explained to me. They kiss like there is no one around ew. Kagome comes running out,

"Inutaisho why did you.." she stops when she sees them kissing. "Oh." Kagome says and walks over to me. "Hi Inuyasha." She smiles at me. "Hi Kagome." I smirk slightly. "So you must be my Son." The man holding my mother close to him says. "You must be my old man." I say putting an arm on Kagome's shoulders. " Indeed. Kagome has been telling me about you Son." He says and I look down at her. "I have nothing to be afraid of, I have a pretty wicked sword so feh."

I say with a smirk and he smirks back at me. I can't believe Father, the man I wanted to be alive when I was younger is standing in front of me. " Kagome, nice to meet you." Mother sticks out her hand for Kagome. She takes and gives her a smile. "Nice to meet you." Kagome says with a smile. "Inuyasha!" someone yells I turn Rin is running at me with the lord of ice behind her.

" Hey Rin, Whats up ?"I say ignoring my half-brother. "How was Demon hunting ?" she asks happily " Oh you know same old." I say with a smile. "That's good." She says. Mother pushes past me and runs to the girl "Awe your so cute! Who are you little one ?" she asks, Sesshomarus eyes widen then looks up at me and back down at Rin. "I am Rin." She says happily, only Rin and makes introducing herself so happy. " I am Izayoi." Mother states, mother then stands " Hello Sesshomaru." She says with a smile. Sesshomaru just makes some sort of sound, I start to growl, along with a foreign growl from behind me. " Sesshomaru have you not changed at all ?" The old man yells at him, I look shocked for a moment.

"Well this seems to be a Inu matter, I off to see my Sango and Children." Miroku says I hand him his rice before he walks to his hut awkwardly. "I no longer despise humans, If that is what you are referring to, Father." Sesshomaru looks stoically at the old man. "Sounds like a fairy tale Sesshomaru." The old man says equally as stoic. "Lord Sesshomaru is the kindest, most generous person to ever live." Rin pipes in, both Father and I chuckle at the same time and Rin seems to blush. "My son, what is he to you little girl?"

Father asked Rin, she looks up at him and gives him a smile, she gave me the same smile and told me that Kagome will come back because she truly loves me, I smile at the thought. "He is my protector, without him I would be long dead, and I wouldn't of met any of you." She says with wisdom beyond her years. Father smiles at her, everyone is smiling her smile is like a demon taking over each and every one of us.

Accept the cold hearted bastard. "Rin, I will be back on the day of the new moon." He says and turns away, Mother runs up to him, "Can't you come before or even after the new moon?" she pleads with the cold bastard. I realize what she is doing, she doesn't know that Sesshomaru knows. " There will be no moving this, it is final." Sesshomaru says before walking away. "Mother, Sesshomaru knows about my time of weakness that is why he is coming on that day."

I state as Kagome rubs my arm, "Why ? Hasn't he tried to kill you ?" Sesshomaru is gone and cannot stick up for himself, but Father buds in, " I have not taught my son to be a coward, Izayio he would want to kill Inuyasha at his most powerful not his weakest." He says sure of himself. "A lot of people know of my weakness mother, but I have friends who are always around to have my back now." I say and think of my friends, and then Kagome who brought all of them to me, this woman is the reason I have people to trust and can trust them. Suddenly a wolf smell comes to my nose, but it's not that mangy wolf that I know all too well it's another one. Father starts to growl and Mother rolls her eyes, can she sense the demon also ? odd.

"You never change Taisho." She sighs, Kagome looks up at me and I shrug at her. Father gets in front of Mother, "He's acting like you when you smell Koga, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled, "I don't act like that." I say crossing my arms, "Do to." She says matter of factly, before I can respond I hear Rin whimper a little and hide behind my leg.

" Hey Dog-Trud, when did you get make to the land of the living ?" the wolf says looking at father, " None of your bees wax you mangy-wolf." Father says growling, Mother pushes past his body "That is enough, Taisho!" Mother yells she looks like she could sit him. That's a scary face from mother.

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I've had this idea for a while and just had the guts to post it now. A guest reviewer named Lily Love 12 asked if I have a facebook account for the story and I do not to answer that question. Please keep reviewing they make my day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inu chapter 4 fanfiction

Kag Pov

Inutaisho looks down at Izayio " Why do you always stick up for him ?" he asks whiny sounding. Before Izayio can answer she is in the arms of the wolf and he has her close. "Oh Izayio I missed you." He says, Inutaisho looks like he could burst. "Get off her wolf boy." Inutaisho yells grabing Izayio, its nice being on the opposite side of these fights. Spoke to soon.

Inuyasha steps in front of me, I roll my eyes. I mean I only gave up my own world to be with him forever, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything, I thought sarcastically. "Hey Mutt face, where is My woman?" Koga puts extra hmph on my, sigh he's married to Ayame. This is only happening because Koga likes getting under Inuyashas skin. " Dad ?" Koga says randomly looking at the older wolf. " Ah son, you wanted that human ?" he asks pointing at me.

"Yeah, what of it ?" he says, " I wanted that one." The older one points at Izayio, Inuyasha and Inutaisho growl in response. "Kage, I am not property that can be owned. Besides aren't you married ?" Izyio sighed, "I know it's just fun to get under the great dog demons skin." The wolf known as Kage smirked, Inutaisho growled. Koga ran to me and hugged me tight.

Inuyasha growled and I heard Tessaiga click away from its sheath, "Inuyasha Sit boy." I say as I pull away from Koga. "Hey Koga, long time no see, how are you ?" I hear Inuyasha mumble something about traitor in the background same old Inuyasha. "Good Kagome." Koga smiles down at me. "Koga!" we hear a voice yell from the forest. "Kage!" said another voice from the forest, two whirl winds of female wolf demons appear, one is Ayame with a pissed face, the other has brown hair and brown fur covering her with some armour like Ayame's. She looks pissed also.

"Ayame." Koga says rubbing the back of his head as if he had done something wrong. "Yuki." Kage says doing the exact same thing as Koga, they look like Inuyasha after he visited Kikyou. "Rin." I say softly, the scared girl removes herself from behind Inuyasha, where did she go when he was sat ? " Lets go for a bath." I smile down at her and she smiles back at me. " Izayio, would you like to come as well ?" I ask her, she turns at me as if her mind was somewhere else. "Why yes, I would love one." She says matching Rins smile, just as intoxicating also.

"Why do you women like the bath so much? It seems like a waste of time." Inutaisho says scratching his ear. Inuyasha is so much like his father. "Yeah, I mean how stinking can you get?" Inuyasha agrees, "You two don't understand women what so ever." Izayio walks up to Inuyasha and rubs his ear gently, he blushes and looks over at me, I smile at him, she then walks up to Inutaisho, "Protect the village you two, we are perfectly cable of taking care of our self's." They both have the same look of annoyance, "If I see either of you, Or that monk I will be cross. Inutaisho and Inuyasha remember that." She is a scary woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Comrades

Inu POV

"Feh, woman." I say as I stare after Kagome and My mother. I turn to walk to my hut. "You coming old man?" I yell as I walk to my hut. "Hn" is all he says as he follows me. This is going to be weird. When we get to the hut I start a fire and sit with my legs folded and Tessaiga on my shoulder. The old man copies me with Sounga, I remember fighting that sword. What a bother.

"So son, Kagome tells me you are pretty powerful, you even mastered black Tessaiga ." He says stoic but with something in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did." I say looking off into the distance, "So old man, do you want to spar?" I ask with a smirk, the only way I know how to bond with people is through Kagome. What made Miroku and Sango bond with us is our common goal to defeat Naraku. Father and I both fight so this is what must help us bond.

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you just because you are my son." He says with a half-hearted laugh. I laugh at him "I was counting on that." I get up to go find an opening in the forest; we walk side by side in quiet. When we get to an opening we stand opposite of each other. I withdraw Tessaiga and he withdraws Sounga from his back. I charge with Tessaiga he blocks me , Sounga and Tessaiga clash 3 times before we jump apart. " Yes your half breed son, I remember him." I hear from the glowing sword I growl slightly.

"Sounga I do not recall asking for your input." Father says sounded like my brother, the glowing fades and we go back to our spar. We clash our swords again "You are strong but not strong enough." My father says as he pushes me away, he then flips Tessaiga from my hand and it lands beside me and strinks down, Sounga is at my neck and I look up at him. "I win, but all I did was train with a sword when I was but a pup."

He seethes Sounga and I go pick up Tessaiga. "Yeah and besides I let you win." He smirks at me as I put my sword at my side. " One day, you should show me all the powers you have." He says looking at me. "sure why not." I mutter. "Inuyasha, why have you not asked that Kagome girl for her hand in marriage " the old man asks me as we walk back to the hut.

"I dunno, why are you asking?" I ask getting a little angry why is he asking these questions. "Well she wants you to." Father smiles at me, she wants me to ask, and that gives me some confidents. I hear a moo sound and then a blot of lighting comes down in front of us, Totosia and MoMo stand in front of us.

"Totosia! Long time no see!" Father yells, Totosia stares at us for a second and father slaps his face " Myoga you haven't changed at all." Father says to his hand. I get closer to fathers hand and see Myoga blow himself back up. "Master! So glad to taste you again! But how did you come back to the world of the living ?" Myoga asks while jumping up and down on his hand. "I do not know Myoga." Father starts to walk ahead. "Great dog demon, what will you do ?" Totosia asks.

"I will find the man who relived me and beat out the reason for doing so. This reminds me I need a bow and arrows." Father says. " Inuyasha show me tetsaiga before I go." Totosai says, I hand over tetsaiga and I look at father " who is the bow and arrows for ?" I ask, I know Kagome doesn't need one. "Your mother." I stare at him as if he is crazy. "She has come back as well?" Totosai asks not looking shocked at all that father wants to give mother a bow. I hear mothers laugh coming closer, she then pops out of the forest behind us laughing with Kagome,

"Totosia!" Mother and Kagome yelled at the same time, and they run up to us with Rin following "Hello Totosia how are you?"Mother asks, " Fine my Lady, I just sense the greats one power and decided to come have a look." Totosia then hands Tessaiga to me and hits Momo and says "I'll be back in three days with the bow." And Totosia was off.

"Bow, why is he coming back with a bow ?" Kagome asks as she wiggles her bow from that mountain 3 years ago. " It's for me. So we can go on a journey to find who ever relived us, because they must have been up to no good." Mother says, Father gives her a nod and looks off into the sky, and sniffs slightly he looks like Inuyasha when he used to smell Kikyou.

"Go to her Taisho." Mother says sadly. "I know you want to so, just go, I will be here. Go." Izayio stares at him for a moment, "Thank you." Father then transforms and fly's off into the clouds " Stupid Inutaisho." I hear a voice from behind me say, I turn to see a woman in red pants and a white shirt, with old armor and a sword, beside her is a man in a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Midoriko and Kyo! I am so glad to see you." Mother runs and hugs the girl, then the man. "Good to see you as well Izayio." The man says "How have to two been relived?" Mother asks after hugging both the strangers, "Probably the same way as you, just after I was finally put the rest." The woman smiles, who is this wench?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Demon vs. Human

Kag POV

"You just died?" I ask, "No, I am Midorkio, Kagome and Inuyasha you are the ones who saved me and finally let me rest in peace." The woman known as Midorkio says with a smile, "Then some annoying probably demon decided to relive us. We must find Kirara, she can help us." Midorkio says, "Kirara is with a kid named Kohaku, she will be kinda hard to find because she travels with him to fight demons." Inuyasha says stoically.

"I see, she should sense that Inutaisho soon and come looking though." Midorkio says proudly. "Well I should get myself a sickle if we are going back on the road." The man behind Midorkio says, "But first." The man then comes up to me grabs both my hands in his and asks "Would you like to bare my children ?" Oh god, I then hear a yell

" Exterimator!" Midorkio then hits him with her sword handle, Izayio then giggles "You never change Kyo. Kagome may I brow your priestess robes and a bow and some arrows?" Izayio then asks me, with more of a mad tone "Sure." I say pointing to the hut and I walk with her to it, leaving Inuyasha with the early Sango and Miroku.

I giggle at the thought as I walk to my basket grab some robes for her, and I hand over my old bow, "Thank you Kagome, I find target practice helps me let off steam." She says quietly, I guess she is pretty mad I find it helps also, I have been in your shoes." She then looks up at me and smiles, I smile back and walk out so she can get changed, I walk up to Inuyasha and he looks down at me. "How is she ?" Inuyasha asks, Midorkio and Kyo look at me also.

"She's, okay just angry." Midorkio and Kyo both look at each other. "Inuyasha!" We hear from the hut, Izayio stands there with her hair tied in a high pony tail, my bow on her shoulder, my arrows beside the bow, Inuyasha looks at her and is in shock I don't think he has ever seen this side of his mother. "Take me to find some weak demons to kill." She says "You sure about this? I mean without Taisho it could get ugly." Midoriko says trying to talk her out of it, "Besides why don't you stay here and talk to us, it's been a while you know." Kyo says looking down at her. "Fine but I will have target practice." Izayio is a scary woman. "Mother why are you so mad ?"

Inuyasha asks, "Because I am, got a problem?" Izayio snaps at her son, Inuyasha shakes his head and hides behind me. "Where did Kage and Koga go?" Izayio asks suddenly, "Must have been dragged off with their wife's, after father and I left." Inuyasha says slightly. "I see."

Izayio then takes out her bow and arrow and shoots the arrow into the sky; suddenly two Inu-demons fly towards us. They both land, one looks thinner than the other, the thinner one has little blots of lighting on its cheeks, the more muscular one has markings like Inutaisho, they both start to shine and transform back into their humanoid form. "Inukimi, what a wonderful surprise."

Izayio says with a fake smile, "Why isn't it that human. You came back to life as well, what a downer." The female Inu-demon says, "Izayio I just brought her here to." Inutaisho is cut off before he can finish, "Be quiet Inutaisho." Izayio words look like they hit Inutaisho hard. InuKimi looks over at all of us, "why look it's your half-breed son, at least you got to see him grown up." Inuyasha growls and puts his hand on Tessaiga. "Funny because did you even raise your son?" Izayio shoots back, "No that's right you didn't, Inutaisho did and now you take credit for his wellbeing."

InuKimi growls, Inutaisho walks beside Inuyasha and I well letting out a sigh. "Weak human." InuKimi yells, Izayio shoots three arrows at Inukimi knocking her down, Inukimi then stands up and brings out her whip of poison and whips it at Izayio, Izayio then blocks against it with a barrier she then goes to shoot more arrows but Inutaisho steps in.

"Both of you stop this." He bellows. "Hn that human started it." Inukimi puts up her nose at Izayio. Izayio rolls her eyes. "Inukimi I think you should go, I will tell Izayio of that adventure when she has cooled down." Inutaisho says quietly. "Oh good I get to leave." Before she takes off into the air, Rin runs out to her " Rin!" Inuyasha yells. "Hello Human Child." InuKimi says

"My son has not eaten you yet, seems like he has taken on the weirder traits of his father." She says to rin "If you see him say Hi for me." Rin says with a smile, "Human he visits you more than he ever wills his own mother, but I will see what I can do with this message, Humans are simple creatures." With that Inukimi takes off to into the Sky.

So Chapter 6, how is everyone feeling about my story? Good, bad or neutral? I just want to know before I keep writing. Keep me updated on what you guys think please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rival lovers prequel

Inu POV

"Inutaisho!" Izayio yells, Inutaisho freezes and looks at her, Midorkio and Kyo both say "Oh no." Kyo then looks at Kagome and I "You kids might want to take a seat; this is going to be a while." Kagome snd I look at each other "I should get Izayio beads of subjugation." Kagome giggles and looks up at me. I then smirk down at me at thought "Finally someone other than me gets sat into the ground." Kagome laughs, Miroku and Sango run towards us without their children, "Why are they fighting?" Miroku asks looking at Kagome and I, "The old man brought Sesshomaru's mother over and I guess they don't get along."

I say looking at mother and father, "Who are they?" Sango asks looking at Midorkio and Kyo, "I am Midorkio, this is Kyo the demon slayer." Midorkio says while pointing at the man beside her. "Yeah but the love birds are fighting as usual." Kyo says boredly. "Yeah isn't it annoying." Miroku says looking at me. "What is that supposed to mean Miroku?" I yell at him. "We do not fight like them!" Kagome yells. "Ya right. Next thing you know you will tell Inuyasha to sit boy as usual." Sango says agreeing with her husband.

"Izayio! Come back!" we look to watch mother run away, I smell salt coming from mother. "I'll go, make sure she is okay." I say as I follow after mother into the forest. "Thank you, Son." Father says from behind me, I don't respond as I follow mother. I walk through the woods looking for mother, "Why do you follow me Inuyasha?" mother is not facing me she is looking at the sky with her back towards me. " Because mother, I remember when I younger and you would be crying over father in your room, I would come in and ask you to stop crying, because when you cry it hurts me." I say to mother she turns and looks at me with tears still in her eyes.

"You were always such a sweet boy." Mother says while looking at me, "Feh not really, I just couldn't stand that salt smell." I look down at the ground, I feel mother hugging me, so I hug back. "Mother don't let Father get to you, yes he might have feelings for that other woman, but always remember without you he wouldn't be the person he is now." I say to her, I remember Kikyou she was my first love, but without Kagome I would not be the person I am today. "How have you come to be so wise?"

Mother asks into my chest, "I've been in fathers place, there has to be some reason that he chose you mother. You bring out the best out of people." Mother looks up at me "What do you mean you have been in his place?" Mother asks, "Well before Kagome, I met this woman named Kikyou, she was the priestess that guard the jewel, I was after the jewel so I was around her a lot, and I slowly fell in love with her. I was going to turn myself human for her, but a demon got between us.

We ended up betraying each other. She sealed me to the god tree for fifty years; she burned her body with the jewel so no one could have it. Then Kagome came and released me from the seal, she also released me from my curse of not trusting others. That is how I understand father that is how I can pity him, he is love with two woman like I was. He wants to protect them both and yet they both want him to choose one of them. Kikyou has past now for good, and she rests in peace, my future is with Kagome. Just like fathers future is with you." I look up at the sky.

"Wow, Inuyasha you really are wise." Mother says looking up at me. "Feh, it's a sons duty to make sure his mother doesn't cry." I turn back to where the others are. "Common, the others are waiting." I say as I start to walk back to the village, this moment has too much emotion for me. " Inuyasha?" Mother looks up at me, "Thank you." She smiles at me as we walk back "Don't mention it." I say looking forward. When we get make to the others Father is sitting next to Kagome as she is speaking to Midoriko, Father then yells

"Stop saying the same thing over and over!" he is probably talking to Myoga, that damn flea. We get closer to the group and Father looks at Mother, "I am sorry Izayio. I didn't mean to upset you." He says looking like a puppy who snapped has his owner. "It is okay Inutaisho." Mother smiles at him, I guess our talk helped. "Looks like the pup learned to finally apologize." Midoriko smirks at father, "I am not some priestess that can't learn new tricks." Father response to Midoriko with a smirk

"That is enough you two." Kyo says, looking at the two of them. "Now Taisho when do you suggest we head out, to find the person who relived us from our resting place?" Kyo looked at Inutaisho questionally. " I dunno but I have a feeling they are up to no good. Izayio gets her new bow in three days, we could ask Totosai to make you a sickle, then we could head off, so I guess around 6 days would be estimated time." Father says to Kyo ,

"Sounds good, Are you young ones coming also?" Kyo asks all of us, "Sure, we have to help you, I am kinda curious about who relived you all." Kagome says, "Why do we have to help them?" I ask her, "Because they are your father and Mother, Inuyasha! Not to mention there friends and it would be good to get on the road again."

She looks at Miroku and Sango " Don't you guys want to come ?" Miroku and Sango smile "We would like to come but we can't we have children who need us. We are sorry but we must decline." Miroku says "We will be here for when you come home from you journey." We all look at them, I nod in understanding.

So here is another chapter. Tell me your likes and dislikes. You can also follow me on tumblr, it's not a companion blog to the fanfiction, it is just a blog for Inuyasha. But you can ask me question about the story and other things if you like. Link: blog/stubbornhaflbreed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Parents.

Three days later

Kag POV

"Kagome what are thou herbs needed for a swollen ankle?" Kaede says to me as I stare at a lady in her hut that twisted her ankle in the fields. I hand the herbs over after I place each of them into a basket. It's been three days since Inuyasha's parents have revived and still waiting for Izayio's bow. I watch as Kaede grind the herbs down to make the cream needed.

Inuyasha's parents and their friends are staying in the hut that I share with Inuyasha. It's been busy, Midoriko always hits Kyo for touching her bottom, and Izayio gets mad at Inutaisho for making fun of her cooking, then it's a whole drama. "Alright. Now rest and come back tomorrow for ye treatment tomorrow." Kaede says to the lady limping out of the hut, the lady yells a thank you. "Kagome, ye are distracted, what is it?" Kaede asks me "Sorry, Kaede I just off in my little world." I smile at her, Kaede then smiles back and dismiss me. I walk out of her hut and look for Inuyasha. He jumps in front of me before I have to look too far. "How was training?"

He asks as his ear flick slightly "Pretty good, I started to drift off." I say as we walk to Sango's, "Day dreaming as usual." Before I can respond, Inutaisho jumps down before us "Yo." He says looking at both of us "Yo yourself" Inuyasha says coolly. "What's up?" I ask curiously "I am just bored, Izayio is gushing over the monks and slayers pups, and she keeps giving me those eyes." He huffs, Inuyasha and I look at each other "What eyes ?" we ask in unison. "Well you know when a female wants a child, she gives those puppy dog…" we cut him off before he can say anything more.

"What is wrong with you youngsters, acting all shy around the act of mating?" He laughs as we blush and look off into the distance. "That's my mother, let's not." I hear Inuyasha say. Inutaisho laughs again "Well we made you didn't we?" he asks, I look over at Inuyasha and he is now the same colour of his fur of the fire rat clothing. "After the first one you get less shy, believe me." Inutaisho says knowingly "He tells the truth. The first child really gets you over the hump."

Miroku comes stands beside Inutaisho. "See the monk knows." Inutaisho pokes Inuyasha with his elbow. "Besides when children are born you have more important things to worry about then conceiving them. Like are they going to get in to trouble trying to defeat a demon at 6." Inutaisho gives a laugh, Miroku nods "Exactly. Wait you weren't alive when Inuyasha was born so…" Miroku says putting two and two together.

"I know Sesshomaru wasn't always really cold and held off, he was taught, before he was just a curious pup. I remember when he fought this lizard demon; he thought he was powerful enough when he could barely transform into his humanoid form."

Inutaisho and I laugh at the thought. "That isn't hard to believe." Miroku says with a laugh following. "What happened to him?" Inuyasha says gruffly, I think he can't picture it. "He was almost killed but then I saved him. And he didn't stop training ever since. He never wanted my help again." Inuyasha huffs "He deserved it." Inutaisho looks at Inuyasha, first he is sad then he puts a smile on

"Be nice to fluffy." We all laugh at the nickname "What are we talking about?" Izayio walks up to our group in the path way, "Sesshomaru as a child." I say to her with a smile, "Well I don't have any stories of him, but of Inuyasha I have tons." She says with a smug smile at her son, "Please don't." Inuyasha says with his ears flattening. "Please do." Inutaisho, Miroku and I say at the same time.

"Well the first story I think of is when he decided to put on my kimono while I was sleeping. I wake up and see him in my kimono and he says "Look Mother. I'm you." We all laugh at the cuteness, Inuyasha blushes again after his cheeks just got back to normal. I sense an aura coming at us, we all look up. Sesshomaru lands beside his father. Oh right the night of the new moon.

"Hey look its fluffy." Inutaisho says using Sesshomarus old nickname from when he was a child. "Father. That nickname is out dated, and if you should use it again I will have to kill you." Sesshomaru says glaring at his father. "Is that a challenge Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asks with a smirk. "No father. It is a promise." Sesshomaru says coldly. "Inuyasha, where is Rin at ?" Inuyasha looks up at his brother. "Playing with the twins I think." Inuyasha looks at Miroku, he then nods in agreement and Sesshomaru walks towards the monks house.

"Rude boy." Inutaisho mutters. "You raised him." Inuyasha says jumping into the forest with his demonic powers. "I'll go see.." Izayio is cut off by Inutaisho who walks in Inuyasha's direction. Izayio smiles slightly, "Let's go find Midoriko and Kyo, let's hope Midoriko hasn't killed Kyo yet." She says with a smile. "I've been in his place, I pray for him as well." Miroku agrees, "Miroku you are still in his place." I laugh with Izayio.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bonding with Father.

Inu POV

I look up at the sun, from my spot in the godtree. The sun is still high in the sky; at least I have a bit of time before my powers are gone for a night. Half demons are cursed with this fact, a time of weakness. "Inuyasha." I hear a from below and I look down and I make an hn sound. It's the old man wanting to make me feel better. He hops up beside me; damnit, I like being friends with humans because they can't do that. "You know when I was a pup, I had tons of family always around me, protecting and what not." I look at him in annoyance and curiosity, he then goes on "So I do not know what it is like to be alone at the young age, But when I got to my 100's I was told to leave my home, that is how the Inu-demons work, you are taken care of.

Till you reach a certain age you are sent off to find your own way. So I do know what it is like to be alone, and I am sorry I put you through it at such a young age." He says looking up at the sky, "Keh. As if I care, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I say looking down, "Yes but I should have been there for you, I should have been there to teach you what you need to know. I should have been there when you needed protection.

Again I am sorry, but you must understand, have you heard the story about how I saved you and your mother when you were born?" He asks, I shake my head "After the fight with Ryūkotsusei my injuries were severe, but I didn't care I wanted to get to Izayio and you, I needed to, I could not live knowing that I did nothing to protect you two, I didn't protect Sesshomaru's mother while when we were first mated, she barely got away from the beast she had just given birth so it was tougher for her to hold her own. This caused us to grow apart I didn't want to make the same mistake."

I look at him as he finishes his story "I know the feeling." I say remembering Kikyou shooting her arrow in my chest. "How do you know that feeling?" He asks curiously, "Before Kagome, I fell for this priests that guarded the jewel." I say feeling my gut clench. "Her name was Kikyou, a demon got between us and she pinned me to a tree for fifty years." I finish not wanting the story to go on some more, besides if

I say the whole story it would get pretty confusing. "I see, I am assuming this demon has died?" the old man asks I nod, "Good, but back to the fact of Ryūkotsusei, I heard you defeated him." He pats me on the back, I smile back at him. "Not bad for a useless sword that can't even cut paper, wet uh?" he asks with a smirk, "You heard that did you?" I look up at him "Yeah you were kinda in my body, boy was it a pain in the ass waiting for my ribs to fix them selfs." He says breathing heavily "What are the two of you doing?" we both look down from the tree to see Sesshomaru staring up at us,

"Sesshomaru come have a seat." The old man invites him, I mumble something under my breath, "I will pass on that offer." Sesshomaru says walking past our tree, "Sesshomaru, now." The old man orders next thing I know Sesshomaru is sitting beside the old man in the tree. "We were just talking about how you two destroyed my ribs, with petty sibling rivalry." He smiled at both of us, we both made some kind of disapproving sound at the same time. "I just wanted Tessaiga." Sesshomaru said coolly. "Because you didn't trust your father." Father gives a slide glare to Sesshomaru, "Did the half breed tell you about how he was stuck on this tree?" Sesshomaru had acid dripping from his mouth, when he spit out half breed "He did and your brother has a name, I suggest you use it." Father says before I can even think about growling at the bastard. "Lord Sesshomaru!" "Inuyasha!" "Taisho." We hear happy voices yell up at us. I look down to see Kagome, Mother and Rin smiling up at us, we jump down in unison and say "Rin." "Kagome." "Izayio." We keep are face's stoic as we look down at the women, " What are you boys talking about ?" Kagome asks, Father then explains that he was bugging us about how we destroyed his skeleton fighting over petty things. I look over at my family, yes I think I can all them that, Father and Mother hold hands as we walk to the village, Rin is telling everybody how she helped Kaede this morning, and Kagome is agreeing with her.

**So what did you think? Sorry I took longer than usual I just was having trouble with writing. Please review, follow and favorite. Also you can follow my tumblr page: blog/stubbornhaflbreed**


	10. Chapter 10

Kag POV

"Rin is really helpful when looking for herbs; she tells me where everything is and helps me collect them." I say with a smile at Rin and she smiles back at me. "Well when I traveled with Lord Sesshomaru, I had to learn everything then." She then laughed happily at the memory. "How did you meet my son?" Inutaisho chimes in; everyone in the group seems to put their attention towards Sesshomaru,

I guess I am not the only one who is curious about this. "I was attacked by wolfs and Lord Sesshomaru rescued me with Tensaiga." Rin says proudly. I look at Inuyasha in shock he looks back at me with the same expression. "So you used Tensaiga." Inutaisho says with a smirk. "I was just curious on its power." Sesshomaru states coldly. I look at Sesshomaru, I guess him and Inuyasha aren't so different after all, they like to keep the tough guy act,

but when it comes down to it they are a big softy. I giggle at the thought "What are you giggling about?" I hear Inuyasha asked "Just about how you're a good boy." I rub his head between his ears. "Kagome! Stop treating me like a dog." He growls at me, "But you are a good boy." Izayio then pounces on her son and rubs his ears "You two." Inuyasha growls at both of us,

"We are not dogs we are demons, it's simple." Inutaisho says matter-o-factly, Inuyasha then nods, "Oh yeah?" Izayio then picks up a stick, waves it in front of the boys then throws it as far as she can. Inutaisho and Inuyasha all run after it, Izayio smiles smugly, I stand in shock. I look up at Sesshomaru his eyes move with the stick but he stays still. Using their demon speed they then come back and Inutaisho places the stick in Izayios hands,

"That will never happen…" Before Inutaisho can finish Izayio throws the stick again. Rin and I start to giggle at them. "Not like dogs my butt." Izayio laughs with us, this time Inuyasha is the victor of the stick, he places it into his mother's hands, " Now you got the stick, so your good now." He states, before she can throw it again someone yells to her we look in the direction; it is Sango, Miroku, Midorkio and Kyo along with the children. "Hey guys."

Izayio says, Midorkio looks at the stick in Izayio's hand. "Playing with Taisho?" Midorkio asks, "Yes." Izayio smiles, the dog men mumble. "Inuyasha actually chased after it?" Sango asks curiously, "Well yes, he used to do it all the time when he was younger, he was so cute as a child." Izayio gushes over her son, "Mother." Inuyasha blushes as he growls at Izayio.

"Sorry Yasha." Izayio laughs, we start to make camp in the opening of the well, I guess we are having a picnic. Miroku and Sangos children crawl over to the dog men, the twins start to attack Inuyasha's ears as soon as he sits down. "Miroku, Sango do something about the brats." Inuyasha growls, "Wait till you have you own Inuyasha."

Inutiasho chimes in with a slight laugh, Inuyasha just growls. Sesshomaru leans against a tree with his eyes closed, Oh sure pretend you are to cool for this. Midorko elbows Kyo in the side for rubbing her bum, Miroku then pats him on the shoulder and gives him I know the feeling look, Izayio leans against Inutaisho and he nuzzles her head slightly. I wish Inuyasha could show affection like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ready, Set…

Inu Pov

I look up at the sky, my family around me bickering about what I should go catch for them. "Fish would be easy to catch." Kagome says, "But rabbit would feed way more of us." Miroku says back, I hear my father chuckle "Why don't we just get both, Inuyasha can catch the fish, I'll catch the rabbits and we can call this conversation done." Father ends the argument. "Finally, someone with a decision." I jump up to go do my task.

The sky gets dark and clouds start to cover the sky where we stand. Lightning strikes down beside the old man. When the clouds disappear, Totosia is on Momo beside the Father. "Totosia." We all say in unison. Father walks over to the old sword maker. " I got you your bow." Totosia throws the bow at Izayio. She catches it and examines it, it has two blades on either end for face to face combat it looks to be made of some kind of demon bones.

"Inuyasha , with draw Tessiaga." Izayio says to her son.

"Uh okay." I mutter as I bring my hand to the handle of Tetsiaga and pull it out of its protective cover. "Kagome, an arrow please." I watch Kagome hand mother an arrow, my left hand slowly takes its place beside my right, on the handle of my sword.

" Protect yourself." Mother says in the coldest tone I've heard her use. I bring up Tetsiaga to guard my body. Mother brings back her arm she stares at me in focus. Mother releases the bow. The arrow becomes surrounded with purifying light. Mother's arrow makes contact with Tetsiaga, I block it. Mother isn't as powerful as Kagome but she still reverts the transformation of Tetsiaga. "Thanks Totosia! Now I have a bow to use against Taisho!" mother giggles, and jumps up and down. "As if a human could ever take me on." Father smirks at Mother. Mother looks at him and says "Sit boy." I flinch and then I see my father flinch also. "Kagome. How do you get that collar thing you got for Inuyasha ?" Mother asks as my ears flatten. "Kaede got it on Inuyasha when I first met him." Kagome looks up at Mother with a girn,

I look at mother, ah shit her wheels are turning in her head. " How did you meet my son ?" Mother asks on que. " Long story." Kagome says playing with her hair. " We got time." Father says, well shit. " Well uh, Inuyasha as most of you have heard got pinned to a tree. The god tree." Everyone's attention is on Kagome as if she is a goddess, telling a story. "Well I am from the future. I came through the well, over there.

I am a recarination of a priestess that pinned Inuyasha to the tree. So when I came to this time, I brought the jewel with me." Kagome is cut off "That is right Kikyou burnt the jewel with her body but it came back with you, Kagome." Midoriko added. Everyone looks at Midoriko questionly. "Don't ask me, it wasn't just my soul in the jewel." I then make a sound

"Anyway, Inuyasha wanted this Jewel. Mistress Centipede wanted this jewel, and to safe my elf from death I release Inuyasha. Only to have him chase me and try to kill me as well." I grumble at everyone. " Inuyasha. I raised you better than that. Killing an innocent girl.." Mother then starts to mutter to herself. "That is ironic. How much you protected her over the year of traveling." Sango says with a laugh.

Kagome giggled with her. "Well I threated your father Izayio." Father speaks up. " Yeah because you to were handling the business of the western lands and he accused you to be a mass murder." Izayio snaps back, everyone looks at Izayio with shock. "Oh don't be so shocked, my father hated demons." Mom shrugged. "Well moving on from the Inu family. When are you guys leaving now that you have Izayios bow?" Miroku asks, waiting to stop the war of Inutaisho vs Izayio it would be horrible.

"While I need a weapon still." Kyo pipes up. "That reminds me." Totosai stiches the back of his head " Myoga told me you needed some." Totosia throws a jagged sword that looks kind of like the sword that Jakotsu used to use, Not a smooth edge a jagged on . "Looks like Myoga is good for something." I smirk at the flea, "I reset that! I am plenty helpful!" The little flea argues

"Yeah like what?" I tease the old flea "When I saved your Human friends." The little flea bounces up at down. "From what?" Izayio yells shocked "Uh, long story." Izayio face has a wave of anger, Inuyasha and Inutaisho eyes widen " UhLooks like we can leave in the morning." Inutaisho announces changing the subject. Izayios anger fades as she looks at her mate and we all nod at him.

_**So tell me what you think? Also I want the bad guy to be someone we kind of forget about for the series, that everyone will be "Ohhhhh great idea" but I can't think of anything. So could you guys help me out? Just PM me if you have an idea. This story comes from the fact that Sango and Kirara know Myoga shows the connection between Inuyasha and Sango. So I want the villain to be just as thought out, and more than Naraku being like " Sike, mofos." So please help me, if you do I'll give you credit for it. Also Inuyasha is on Canadian Netflix! It made my day! Till next time, Stay calm and love Inuyasha. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bath Time!

Kag POV

"I think we should take a bath before we head out because who knows when we will bath again." I state to the group we were just about to pack up our little family picnic. The girls all look up at me and look at me like a god. "Kagome didn't you just take a bath ?" Inuyasha says as he pops some rabbit into his mouth. "But we don't know how long it will be for the next one." Izayio pops into the conversation.

"Who cares, what point is there in cleaning yourself before a mission away." Inutaisho bites into his fish. " I rather not smell like you." Midorkio chimes in, Inutaisho smirks at her "A human such as you would be so lucky." Midorkio sticks out her tongue at the lord that strikes fear into demons hearts at the mention of his name. I wonder how they got so close.

"Anyway girls follow me. Boys don't follow." We all get up, Sango, Midorkio, Izayio, Rin and I, Izayio kisses Taisho on the cheek he doesn't react he just stays still. Sango kisses Miroku and tells him to take care of the kids. Midorkio and I wave to the rest of them. Rin runs to Sesshomaru and hugs him he doesn't react as if this is normal and goes to follow us.

When we are out of sight of the boys we start to talk "Midoriko how come you haven't confessed your love for Kyo?" I ask being blunt "Why would I love that pervert." Midoriko acts offended "You act like me before I married Miroku." Sango laughs and Midoriko death glares Sango just smiles smug at her. "Rin why did you hug Sesshomaru ?" I ask to the little girl and she looks up at me. "Because I love my lord!" Rin exclaims happily. I smile at the little girl, why does she make it so easy

"I was around the same age when I first met Taisho." Izayio says "Really ?"Rin asks with curious eyes. "Yes, He came to get good connections with my father, my father wasn't very open minded. He talked to me as I got older of course. One day I went passed the castle walls to go looking for him because I was curious where he was, and I was attacked but a troll demon. I put up my hand to protect myself without knowing it, I purified the beast." Izayio smiles at everyone,

"Taisho came to save me but witnessed what I just did . He then took me on a journey to go get myself trained." Izayio looks at Midorkio " That is when I come in, along with KiRaRa." Midorkio places her hand on her sword. "Kyo was my best friend, he trained in the art of demon slaying to help me with my job. When Izayio came for training, Kyo and Taisho spent time together and they practiced with each other, Taisho would have to leave once in a while, because he was the lord of the west at the time." Midoriko smiles at the thought " Kyo and I were called to help out a village.

Tashio and Izzy came along this was Izzie's first battle." I smile at the story, they had a calmer story then us, I guess it is more like us now, one of training and going to slay demons and help village folk how nice. Rin starts asking Izayio about the times with Inutaisho at her castle, and Izayio gives her detailed answers about how he spoke, dressed and acted.

I look ahead and the spring in in few, finally I get to take a bath. We all find a rock to put our cloths and slip into the hot spring. "Ahh this is so nice." I moan as the warm water touches my body, "Yeah." The rest of the girls agree. "I wonder our stick in the muds are doing right now ?" I ask "Probably fighting over who would win in a battle." Sango replies

Is this good? I think I finally know how to get this story to where I want it to go! So that is good news. Tell me what you think of Chapter 12, follow and favorite pretty please. Also follow my blog blog/stubbornhaflbreed


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Stick in the muds

Inu Pov

"Well I have purification powers, so therefor I take out all of your guy's demonic power." Miroku says with a matter of fact tone, "Not to mention me, I use my demon bones scythe to cut you demons into tiny little peices." Kyo nods with his human companion.

"As if! If you think my boy and I would die to humans. You got another thing coming. Tetsaugia and sounga would tear up your weak human body faster than a wolf demon running from danger." Father states, 'I wish Koga was here to hear that shot to his kind' I smirk at the thought "Humans are weak." The bastard finally talks, the humans look at him,

"Says the one who is wrapped around a little girls finger." Kyo states, "I am Rin's Lord, that is all." His eyes are closed and he doesn't look at us, stupid bastard. "Inuyasha!" someone yells my name from up above, 'who is it now ?' We all look up and a pink ball comes floating towards me. The pink bubble transform to its original form of a fox demon.

"Well if it isn't Shippo the village idiot." I say but I'm kinda pleased to see the little runt, makes me remember some of our normal ways. "Shippo how was your last exam?" Miroku asks "Good I leveled up!" the little fox smiled at the monk. "Who are these people?" Shippo asks looking at Kyo and the Old man, "I'm Inutaisho, this is my comrade Kyo the first slayer." The old man explains "As in Inuyasha's father?" Shippo yells shocked, the old man laughs

"Yeah that is me." Shippo, goes up to the old man and starts asking questions about Fathers past. "How did you meet Inuyasha's Mom?" Shippo being nosey as usual, the little brat "That is a funny story, I came to talk to her father, a human lord in the western lands , I wanted humans and demons to stop fighting, if there lords could get along, so could the rest of us." Father smiles "That is very wise of you." Miroku pipes "Wait for it." Kyo says reciving a glare from Father

"I won't deny that I did threaten to kill her father when he started going on about how I am demon trash." Kyo starts to laugh at the comment "There it is". "I told you not to bother with the humans Father." Sesshomaru speaks from his corner. "Well Humans are a part of this life also, we can't just ignore them Sesshomaru" Father tone darkens a bit making me think there is something else behind those words.

"When I stormed out of the castle, fury radiating of me because I'm not know for controlling my temper, ready to kill any human who dared to talk to me. She ran after me. She was about 8 and she said I know he is difficult, but please don't stop trying. She begged me to talk to her father because she had a little demon puppy, and she wanted to be able to keep it. That is when I became curious of human kind. I kept coming back to the castle as she grew, I watched how she raised the pup she was great at it, she named it Inu and she grew to love it, but a servant found the pup and since it was a demon, a weak demon but still a demon, it was poisoned." There was a moment of silent then Father continued "When she was around 15 summers into her life, we started to have conversations, she had plans for her future. All bunch of human lords wanted her, but she came up with reasons why she shouldn't marry them.

One day I was late for our weekly talks and she came to find me, she wanted to tell me about the recent human who want to make her his mate" a low growl came from the old man as he thought about, I know the feeling thoughts of Koga holding Kagome came to my brain. "A troll demon came to attack her, I got there just to see her use purification powers, I then was shocked and I knew she would enjoy training till she was ready for a human marriage so I talked her father into it, we found a priest that would train her, Midorkio and her companions KiRaRa and Kyo" I intruppet my father "Wait you know KiRaRa?"

Father laughs "Yes, such a great cat, coming from a dog demon that is saying something, Myoga liked her also he could hide in her fur when I got mad at him for running when danger was a foot." Inutaisho explains then looks back down at Shippo "That story is how we met and you can kinda see how it leaded to now" Inutaisho smiles at the young Kit, " you are so much nicer then Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaims as Inutaisho laughs, I make my usual 'Feh' sound "Wait till he becomes a father, it calms you down."

Inutaisho then jumps up " Enough of this, shall we put our theory's of Humans vs Demons to the test." He smirks at us "What team do I go on?" I ask with a grunt everyone looks at each other "Demons of course, Sesshomaru is too cold to just play around." Sesshomaru nods at the old man's comment towards him.

Before Miroku can speak his girls come running to him with flower hats "We made this for you daddy and uncle Inu!" they exclaim "Thank you girls, Uncle Inu and Inutaisho here want to have a game of human vs demon would you like to play?" he asks I look at my father and he looks back we are both thinking the same thing 'shit'. " YEAH!" they yell in excitement, and they jump on us. "Hn" Sesshomaru grunts as he sits in his corner, I look at the bastard his eyes are now open and his mouth twitched to the side as if he could smile, the bastard.

**Tell me what you think? We are slowly getting to the climax, won't that be fun? Also follow my tumblr blog/stubbornhaflbreed. I was wondering if anyone can help me? I would like a post final act fanfiction to help me with some motivation so if you guys know any good finished ones please let me know, right now I'm waiting for the update of Light Me A Lantern, if you haven't read it yet, READ IT. Now that is good reading and writing. Till next time my fellow trash. Keep calm and WIND SCAR.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: He pulled a fast one.

Kag POV

"And then he comes into my room, naked with my brother right behind him, soap covering him. Holding his kimono" all the girls laugh around me as I tell them stories of Inuyasha in my time. "Like the guy can handle a bit of pain, when you know his stomach it ripped open, but hot water? No can do." I start to laugh with them "He was always more of a cold water baby maybe because of his demon skin." Izayio adds in wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard at the antics of her son.

"Well Inuyasha is a funny man, I mean what is with him not asking you to marry him?" I look at Sango, "I dunno I mean I just moved to another world for him, it's not like I gave up everything to be with the man I love." I say with a giggle "Well Inuyasha is dense like his father he needs it to be told what to do, He won't be romantic on impulse, knowing him he probably doesn't think you want to be with him." Izayio says with a smile "That is fine, I want him for who he is, I've made that clear all the time I have known him. Not want him? God I spent three years being loyal to a man that I wasn't even sure what our relationship status" A smile shines on my face and Izayio smiles back at me. "You have my blessing Kagome."

She gets a sad smile on her face I wonder what she is thinking. " Inutaisho and Inuyasha are so much alike uh?" Midorkio pipes in, "Yeah, I mean so is Sesshomaru I mean look how he is with Rin." Sango smiles at the little girl "Lord Sesshomaru does treat me different then master Jaken." Rin says while taping her lips, she is adorable I'm glad Sesshomaru saved her.

"Well what will be our plan for the mission?" I ask trying to start another conversation, "Well first we need to get a lead, so I suggest we go visit my grave first to see who has visited then Kyo's because Taisho and Midorkio don't exactly have graves." Izayio states, "I agree that would be a good approach. We can go visit my cave also, see if there any clues."Midorkio smiles at Izayio.

"What was that?" Sango says looking around the spring. "I dunno, but what is this tingling feeling in my brain." Midoriko says as she rubs her head. I feel it also but I only felt this when.. "I sense the jewel, I mean not really but it feels similar." Midorkio looks at me "Is this what I'm feeling? But how is the jewel back? I mean you purified there is no way, besides I'm standing right here. It can't be back." We all look at each other, "I dunno what it is but I can sense it and it's with a demon coming toward us."

Izayio steps towards us, we all look at each other than hop out of the hot spring and throws on our clothes. "I can sense the demon. It's pretty strong." Izayio looks at Sango "I can sense it also its getting closer…Why didn't I bring Hiraikotsu" Sango brings her hand to her head. "Ugh why am I getting dizzy." Sango then falls to the ground, soon after her Izayio does the same, then Rin.

I'm starting to get dizzy I turn to see Midorkio is the second last one to fall to the ground also. I then hear a menacing laugh it can't be, I know this laugh I swear. I look up at the person there's demons surrounding him, he is in the shadows, but I can see the light slightly outline his long wavy hair, his eyes glow with the dark. "Hello Kagome." He says with that stupid voice, "Narak.." my eyes close and everything goes black.

**Remember it is not what is seems. Tell me what you think? Any suggestions or comments would be great. Also follow my tumblr ** blog/stubbornhaflbreed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Timing is everything

Inu Pov

"What is taking the girls so long?" I ask as I look towards the spring that the girls went to.

"Women. Always taking longer than needed, to do anything." Inutaisho adds, Miroku nods in agreement, as he rocks his son back to sleep. In the excitement of the girls attacking pops and I he woke up from his nap, on Mirokus back, I look at the sun it's so close to down. Kagome knows when it's my human night I like to keep her in a nice distance, because my demon senses are gone.

"I will go check if everything is okay!" Kyo volunteers

"No. Pervert sit down." Father tells Kyo before getting up himself

"I'll go." He goes to walk to the spring

"And you say I'm the pervert" Kyo smirks.

"Well what do you suggest oh great slayer?" The old man sarcasm drips from the sentence.

"Make Inuyasha go." Kyo looks a at me

"No thank you!" Everyone looks at me at the same time, but the too good to be near us asshole.

"Scared of lady parts?" Miroku eyebrows raise at the same time as he looks at me,

"Oh shut up lech, One: I don't wanna face the wrath of 'peeping' on them, Two: One of them is my mother, would you if your mother was bathing ?" All the men cringe at the thought and I cross my arms and nod " See I have a point." The asshole decides to get up at this moment. We all stare after him as if we are in shock that he moved, he walks towards the hot spring in the forest. I showed Kagome it when she first came back from her time. I smile then my smile fades and I look up at the sky the day as came to an end my body starts to change, my white hair disappears, my claws shrink and now I'm human for a night.

"Wow son. I know you told me but wow it's interesting to see." Pops says,

I growl. "Let's follow the bastard at least we can see him get knocked in the head by nature around the girls." I say chasing after my brother, ew I can't believe I just thought that. Shippo pops on my shoulder

"I'm worried Kagome wouldn't be out this long, the reason she went for a day bath is because it is the night of the new moon." I nod, I know that's why she did it. She wouldn't have a bath this long either. I look back at them, The twins are on pops back tell him to 'go faster old doggie' and he speeds up a little bit with a smile up at them, Kyo is behind me side by side with Miroku. We catch up with Sesshomaru since he was just walking.

"Sesshomaru take one of the girls and we can race." Father says to the bastard to my surprise Sesshomaru takes the oldest and puts her on his weird fluffy thing with a Hn. Rin must have actually done something to him. Good, the bastard needed to be tamed. My .. brother and Father then pick up their pace, again to my surprise my bastard of a brother goes a little faster than human speed. Interesting, As if he doesn't want the child to fall off, Father smiles at my … brother, but Sesshomaru doesn't see it. I guess Father has seen the change also. I am just ahead of Kyo and Miroku we are all going at the same speed. I look back at Miroku his face is a little worried, I'm not sure if it's for his wife or his daughter being on the bastard. I would be worried also if my daughter was on the human hating demon though. We get to the spring my heart stops, I thought I couldn't smell her because of the new moon. She's not here, either is mother. My.. Uh I mean Kagome and my mother isn't hear, the four of us yell at the same time, the name of our dear ones.

"Kagome!" "Sango!" "Izayio!" "Midoriko!" .

" They aren't here. How ? Who?" Kyo says

Miroku dips down to look at the ground around the spring and looks up again "My thoughts exactly" He says

"Let's take your kids to Kaede, Miroku." I state, I can feel my heart beating in my head. Kagome just hold on, I'm coming.

"I can do that, and then we will leave." Father says, he goes to grab Mirokus boy from him. Miroku says his thanks , "The Miko that trains Kagome ?" Father asks I nod at him, father then takes the girl from my brother, the girls scream in exictment as father runs to the village. I look at Miroku and Kyo, he is watching his kids go, Kyo is staring up in the sky. Dammit! Dammit! Why today of all days. I look at where the moon should be, damn you. KiRaRa enters my vision as she comes towards me and lands beside me. Kokahu jumps off

"Hey Inuyasha , Miroku!" He ways with a smile then it drops when he sees our faces. " Whats wrong ? Where is sister?" He says with worry, We tell him the story of what happened, "And who is this ?" The boy points at Kyo

" I am Kyo, A companion that fought alongside the great dog demon" Kyo smiles, Kokahu explains how he is Sangos brother and Miroku is his brother in law as Kagome says. A ball of light land beside me, its father.

"Kokahu, I would like to suggest you go help Kaede with your necies and nephew." Miroku says Kohaku goes to protest, but Sesshomaru looks at him and he submits.

"Shippo you stay with Kokahu." I say "Kaede is going to need all the help she can get with Mirokus kids. " Shippo starts to protest but I give him a glare. Ah-Uh then lands behind us

"Jaken." Sesshomaru says "You will be staying here, I require only Ah-Uh for my new journey." Sesshomaru states

"But my lord, I just found you!" Jaken whines, Stupid Jaken. Sesshomaru glares at him then, Kokahu tells Jaken to come with him and Shippo, they all pout off.

"Humans get on KiRaRa and Ah-Uh then we shall fly" Inutaisho transforms into his dog form as does Sesshomaru. Miroku and I pop on KiRaRa, Kyo jumps on Ah-Uh. I can't wait till my powers are back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Your worst nightmare

Kagome's POV

"Jewel I wish you to be gone forever" with Inuyasha by my side I have no doubts I can do this. A shining light comes and Inuyasha and I are in golfed. The next thing I see are my mom, gramps and Sota. Tears in there eyes, I'm home. I run to them leaving Inuyashas side to hug my mom. When I turn to thank him, the well is taking him away from me, "Inuyasha!" I grab on to the well ' No he can't leave me,' "INUYASHA!"

My eyes open and I looks around, I see my bathing buddies sleeping close to me. When my eyes continues to search the area I see sliver bars caging us into the area, I see a rocky ground interesting. 'Naraku' My thoughts drift to the bastard. 'He can't be back' I go to see if everyone is still breathing, I check Izayios pulse. 'Why go through all this trouble ? Is he responsible for reliving Izayio and the others. I can't see the advantage he would gain by doing so. I mean someone stronger then Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can't possibly be an advantage. I go to check Sango and her eyes open slowly, she scans the prison.

"Kagome. Where are we ?" I smile at her sadly.

"I believe we are in Narakus castle." Her eyes widen in shock, then the pain comes.

"No! Miroku!" Then her eyes widen even more " My children! He can't be alive Kagome, then my husband and children would be affected." She says straight and hopeful. " Your right Sango. Then who is it? When I saw him in the woods he looked like that bastard." She flinches and looks at me weirdly.

"Kagome you been spending way to much time with that hafldemon of yours." She laughs. I laugh also then my mind drifts to the men. 'Why take only woman ? That's kinda sexiest. Wait that is his game plan he doesn't believe us woman folk to be strong. He is using us a bait.' A smirk grows on my face.

"Kagome ?" Sango asked looking up at me with worry.

"Don't worry about it Sango, I just formed a plan." I say , I see the rest of the girls stir and look around. I look at Rin " Rin you have been training with Kaede to use purification powers correct ?" I asks everyone looks at her like she is crazy,

"Yes , why Kagome ?" She asked with a tip of the head.

" well I think I" I am interrupted by laughing from behind me, we look through the jail bars at the stranger. He has long hair and red eyes, ' No wonder I miss him for Naraku in the dark, but his face is rounder and his eyes are wider. Still looks like a bastard though, wow.. Sango is right I am spending way to much time with Inuyasha.'

"Hello ladies." He says with a smirk " I am sure you are wondering why you are here ? I'll tell you, I want to make a a jewel. I want to become powerful and need the jewel to help with it." His smile is evil at the end, 'what a creep.' Rin is first to speak

"what does that have to do with us ?" She asks acting scared, Rin is a good actor but I know with Sesshomaru she's been in scarier situations.

" Glad you asked, little girl. You see I watched my previous master go after the jewel when it first came back, he was killed by a pathetic halfdemon in it, known as Inuyasha." My heart clenches as I hear his name, I look back at Izayio and Sango and tell them to stop when they go to defend him. " I watched from the side lines as his team fought the halfdemon Naraku. I watched as they fought all the other enemies. But one caught my eye, the ones who wanted to make their own jewel, they had the right ingredients. But those who are living will not give there life's easily. Those who are living in the other world don't have souls for the jewel. But the girl known as Kikyou , was a walking around in this world , so I did my research and

learned how to make humans come back to life, I even learned to not make them out of clay, you use real organs from other humans." We gasp at the same time

" You monster! You brought me back to life by killing humans ?" Izayio yells at him

"Why yes. Why is this a surprise?" He says with that glint of evil in his eye " So as you can see I have all the souls I need." He points at me " Good sprit." Points at Izayio "Sakimitama or Love" points at Midoriko "Nigimitama or Friendship"she glares at him. "The great dog demon will be Aramitama or Courage, then the first slayer will be Kushimitama or Wisdom." He says with a smirk , " evil sprit will be Sesshomaru ." He says explaining his whole plan. We glare at him.

" what is the point of me being here ?" Sango asks

" you were in the bath, I thought I could just kill you for fun." His smirk grows, 'evil bastard doesn't know what he is in for .' " I will also kill the halfbreed to prove myself once done with all of all of you, not to mention the little girl here ." He looks at Rin, " From watching I know you people are the weak point for al the men, I can control their will with you, my pretties and you are woman, you can't fight me. So trying to get out is futile. Enjoy waiting for your doom."

"Who was your master ?" I ask

"Master of the spider heads." He says " I can't believe I followed such a weakling."

"Since we are dying, what is your name ?" He smirks

"just call me your worse nightmare" he says as he walks away.

'The one thing he won't tell us' I hear a door close, " Kagome what was your plan?" Sango asks. " well we know all he is planning from that little intro, so we have the upper hand here, so first let's find a big rock to smash the lock of the jail." The girls scatter in the cell.

"Kagome I think I found one!" Rin runs over to me with a big rock, it's about the simple of her hand in length and it probably as think as my bicep.

"Perfect Rin!" I takes it and start to bang in against the lock, three hits and it opens, that seemed way to easy.

"Alright guys lets get out of here." 'Inuyasha I waited for you in the dark, I have trust in you right now. But please hurry.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: No crossing swords.

Inuyasha's Pov

We traveled all night, the bastards got to witness me change back. When my fangs got back to normal, my claws get back to its power to disembowel who ever took Kagome from me. Not to mention that same person took my mother, but I am sure my father has a punishment in his mind. As we approached the old demon slayer village, I look over at Kyo. His face seems to darken. 'I am not sure if it is over Midoriko, Kagome told me they had a thing. Or Kagome is just looking way to close to it and thinks everyone needs love. Or he is thinking about the horrible things Naraku did in the past. Don't worry Kyo we got him.' I jump off KiRaRa and look around.

"Inuyasha. I think we should go to the cave of Midoriko, though I do not know if her soul is still protecting it." Miroku says as he hops off KiRaRa himself.

"Yeah, I guess." I say and start towards the cave.

Father comes up beside me, "Is this where she fought that vermin?" he asks with a slight growl,

"Yeah, a human that was in love with her sold his soul too many lower class demons, but humans motives were not the same of the demons, and his soul got turned by the demon." Kyo explains his face dark and he is almost growling. "If I was there, none of that would of happened."

"That is the past. If one thing Kagome taught me is the past can hurt yes, but you can either run from it or learn from it. Then she said Ku tata or something and started to giggle." they all looked at me as if I'm crazy. "What? It's not my fault Kagome is insane." I say crossing my arms and I start to think of her, 'I thought of her all night last night, human emotions still annoy me. I don't care that Kagome got me to except my human half. There she is again, ugh.'

"Yes well, let's remember she's from a totally different time zone." Father says with a slight nod, I look at him 'I guess he is right. I still miss her though' I freeze and look at the men beside me 'Good, didn't say that out loud.'

"Can we hurry up, they got Kagome. There has never been a time when I can just walk in a reclaim her within 24 hours, so let's go." I say grumpily.

"Patience, Inuyasha." Miroku says all high and mighty, 'You not fooling anyone pervert. You are lost without Sango.'

We all enter the old cave without any problems and we walk down it to be in total shock at what we see. Midoriko body isn't there anymore. "Mid.." I hear Kyo mumble. We look around the cave for any clues to where they might be. 'Nothing but the ugly ass monster is in here.' I sigh and Miroku came up and pats me on a shoulder. I look over at him.

"Miss her?"

I look at him funny, 'of course I do.' I realize what I just thought 'Do not say that out loud "Feh." I huff out and cross my arms. "Well there is nothing here, let's go to Kyo's grave next." I state turning on my heels and leaving the cave. Father is close behind me.

"That was a total waste of time." He mutters with his arms crossed, I agree with him by nodding my head.

"Oh my dear Sango, how I long for your..." Miroku starts to moan but we all give him glare before he can finish, "Sorry, don't have to be so mean. I just miss my wife." He says looking at all of us carefully then smiling to himself

'He is proud that he is the only one who will admit it. Stupid bastard.' I think to myself. Kyo points in the direction where he thinks he was buried. As we walk I lift up my nose 'It is faint but I smell her.' I look over at Father and he is doing the exactly the same thing. I go to ask him about it when Sesshomaru runs into the direction of the smell, so my idea is proved. 'The bastard smells Rin.' We run over the hill, I see Miroku jump on KiRaRa then fly up beside Ah-Uh. I get all excited thinking that I am close to see Kagome again. 'This seems way too easy though. Why did we find them so easily?' I think. We get over the hill and we see Sesshomaru looking at a castle, the castle is surrounded by green and looks pretty isolated. The walls surrounding are white and they lead to a black cage like gate. The castle looks like mothers when I was younger, before I was kicked out for being a half demon. Ah Uh and KiRaRa are up above me. Kyo got on Ah Uh it seems.

"Well now that Inuyasha is no longer in his human night. Let's go kick some ass." Father yells, Miroku and Kyo smirk down at me. I glare at my father, "What? It is true." He says with a shrug.

"I am not a helpless weakly on my human night!" I yell back

Father starts to glare at me "You will not use that tone with me mister." He says in some stupid fatherly tone.

"I will use whatever tone I want." I say while crossing my arms and I stare at him, His eyes get darker and almost scarier, 'Not that I am scared.' I thought.

"Oh shit just got real." Kyo says looking down at us.

Miroku just smirks "10 gold coins that Inutaisho kicks his sons ass." Miroku says.

"Traitor!" I yell up at him.

"I will take that bet. Inutaisho is an old demon, I'll bet on the young and new." Kyo says with a smirk.

"Traitor!" Father yells at him.

"If you all are done measuring swords, I would like to get on with this quest." Sesshomaru states coldly, I glare at him. Before I can yell at him father stops me.

" Sesshomaru is right." Father says and looks at his oldest with a nod.

Sesshomaru walks down the hill with all of us following.

**Yes I did make a reference to the Lion King, which I do not own that is all Disney, Just like I don't own any characters in this story, maybe Kyo but that is it. Fanfiction is for fans. Please review. In till next time.**


End file.
